


Making Things Awkward is Kinda Our Specialty

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Sex Talk, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Thanksgiving at the blake-woods household is off to a rocky start. And it gets even more rocky when Octavia and Lincolns daughter says an explicit phrase Octavia has uddered during sex in the middle of grace at the dinner table.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Making Things Awkward is Kinda Our Specialty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> This was written for the 100 writers for blm initiative which you can find out more about here `[here](nofollow)`
> 
> Who would have thought my 25th the 100 fic would be a linctavia fic? Well it is and im oddly proud of this one. If this wasnt prompted i would have never written it but i really like how it turned out. Let me know what you though munequita. Thankyou for making this fic possible.
> 
> Also, this is my first full linctavia prompt so, please be nice

Octavia rolled off of Lincoln out of breath. Both of them had a satisfied look on their face after their morning sex. " wow. I think that was one of the best rounds we've ever had." Lincoln tells his wife. Octavia turns to him with a big smile on his face. 

"You liked me yelling let me suck your cock too much babe." Lincoln smiles and kisses his wife. 

"You're right I did. I'm also glad that it seems we didn't wake up Amalia." Amalia was their 5 year old daughter and the light of their life. She was a spitfire, she always spoke what was on her mind. If she didn't like you, she would tell you within 5 minutes of knowing you. But sometimes that isn't the best because she has a bad habit of yelling things at inappropriate times. One time, they were at their friends Monty, Jasper and Harper's plant based food truck and she yelled _i want bacon._ It was not a fun day.

"Speaking of our daughter, we should get her up, we have to start cooking dinner soon. Bellamy and Clarke are coming over at three." They both get up and get dressed. It's Thanksgiving so they are making dinner and having Octavia's brother and roommate over. Lincoln was a foster kid so he doesn't really have much family, and Octavia's mom died 3 weeks after her 18th birthday and she never knew her dad, so it was just Bellamy as far as family went and his roommate, who Octavia loved,her dad was dead and her mom was in rehab and had lost her visitation rights so Bellamy had asked if she could come and of course she said yes. After they got dressed Lincoln went to the kitchen while Octavia went to her daughter's bedroom to wake her up.

When she got to her daughter's bedroom, up, she noticed she was already awake coloring in her Disney coloring book. She steps into the room and calls out to her. "Good morning munchkin. What are you doing?" Amalia looks up from her coloring book and smiles at her mom and lifts up her coloring book to show her her coloring of simba.

"Coloring Simba, does he look good?" Octavia smiled at her daughter. Simba had bright green fur, a purple tail, blue paws, and the sky was red but it was the most beautiful thing Octavia had ever seen. Just as she's about to say exactly that she hears a clash in the kitchen. She runs to the source and when she gets there, she sees her favorite dish, shattered on the floor along with the pie she made last night for dessert tonight.

She rushes over to Lincoln. "Lincoln what happened?" Lincoln turns to his wife with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know, I opened the cupboard to get the dish ready to make the potato casserole and it just fell on top of the pie and then they clattered to the floor." Octavia takes a deep breath and immediately comes up with a plan. The dish, while it may be her favorite, isn't the only one they have. They have others to make the casserole in and for dessert, she can just call Bellamy and have him whip up his famous moose. And that is exactly what she tells Lincoln.

Lincoln kisses her and she pulls away. "Now go help Amalia get dressed. I'll clean this up and call Bellamy about the moose. Everything is gonna be fine." Lincoln goes to their daughters room and Octavia cleans up the mess while she repeats in her head that everything will be fine.

Except, its not, while Bellamy says he can do the moose he says he won't get there till 4, Amalia has a fit wanting to stay in her PJ s only getting in them with the promise of aunt Clarke colouring with her after dinner, and her other dish, she forgot to wash the last time she used it so now she has to soak it and now has borrow one from her nice but condescending neighbour Josephine. 

Suffice to say she is exhausted by the time the table is set, the food is being placed and the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it and she breaks into a smile and she jumps into her brother's arms. "Happy Thanksgiving Bell, you have no idea how good it is to see you." After a couple of seconds she let's go and turns to Clarke and jumps into her arms too. 

She let's go of her and takes Bellamys moose from his hands. And as he is saying it is great to see her, something tiny runs past her and latches onto his legs. "Uncle Bellamy." Bellamy and Clarke's smile on their faces widen. Bellamy picks up his niece and pinches her cheeks. "Hey munchkin. How's my favourite niece doing?"

Amalia makes a face at that. "Uncle Bellamy I'm your only niece." Bellamy laughs and kisses her forehead. Just out of the corner of her eye, Octavia sees Clarke looking at them fondly. She's about to pull her aside and say something when Amalia turns to Clarke and says. "Aunt Clarke, daddy said you would play with me." All their eyes widen, but Lincoln comes in to diffuse the situation. "Hey guys, dinners ready come on in." Everyone heads to the kitchen and Bellamy takes Amalia and Octavia pulls Clarke aside. "I am so sorry, it was the only way Lincoln could convince her to get out of her PJs this morning." And because Clarke is awesome, she takes it in stride, "no, it's totally fine,I love playing with Amalia. I was just a tiny bit caught off guard that's all." God can her brother just grow a pair and ask her out already? 

Once they all sit down, they all take each other's hands and get ready to say grace. They don't do it often, just on big occasions like when all of them are together. Lincoln takes the lead on it. "Our heavenly father, thank you for letting us gather around this table…" and right in the middle of grace Amalia yells "SUCK YOUR COCK. " Lincoln chokes on his own words and pauses. Octavia tries to think where she heard that when she remembers this morning. She knew she should have asked her daughter if she heard anything this morning when she went to her room this morning. Everyone's hands drop and noone can look at each other.

After a few minutes of silence Octavia finally braves enough to look at her daughter. "Amalia, honey, please never say that again okay." Amalia looks at her mom, "but you say it all the time, I hear you." So it wasn't just a one time thing. Great. "Yes, and I'm never going to say it again and neither will you okay?" Amalia nods her head. She finally turns to face her brother who is as read as a tomato. "I am so sorry guys." 

Bellamy turns to face his sister he forces out a "as long as that never happens again, we are good. Now can you pass the potato casserole?"

After dinner is over and Bellamy and Clarke are gone with a promise to come visit next week to play with Amalia and Lincoln has put Amalia to bed Octavia turns to her husband. "So I guess we can never have sex ever again." Lincoln just smiles and kisses his wife. 

"Oh no we still can, we just have to be quiet." Octavia smiles "well, you are just gonna have to teach me." And that is exactly what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought below!!


End file.
